


A special birthday

by Luckunn



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Birthday, Drabble, F/M, Fortuneshipping, Gift Giving, My First Fanfic, Soft Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckunn/pseuds/Luckunn
Summary: While she was spending the saddest birthday of her life, an event will drastically change this day ...
Relationships: Hikari | Dawn/Kouki | Lucas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	A special birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I warn in advance it's my first story,  
> moreover I'm French and I may have made some mistakes, so don't hesitate to come and tell me as a comment so that I can modify it :)  
> Otherwise enjoy reading and don't hesitate to tell me what you thought of my story in commentary, hoping you like it !

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

It was a fairly ordinary day in Sinnoh, there were a few clouds that day, but sunshine rays were all over the region.

But for one person in particular this day was special, it was Dawn, indeed it was her birthday! 

Even though she had beaten Council 4 and the Master of the Region "Cynthia", she was not yet well known. She knew it very well and she didn't mind, so when she got out of bed in the morning, she didn't expect the nurse or other people who had slept in the Pokemon Center like her that night to wish her. 

After having a good breakfast, and hugging all her Pokemon, she left the Pokemon Center.

As she walked out, she felt the soft morning breeze in her hair, the air and atmosphere at Survival Area was very pleasant. 

Just after taking a few steps out of the Pokemon Center, a person she knew very well ran into her back. It was Barry, her best friend and great rival.

As always he was energetic....

Barry: Hey Dawn, did you sleep well ? Because today I'm going to beat you !

Dawn: Hey Barry...

She hadn't even finished her sentence when Barry spoke again.

Barry: So I'll see you at the Battleground, see you later!

Dawn: See you later....

Dawn knew Barry wasn't the kind of person to remember things like a birthday or anything, but they knew each other since childhood anyway, so she thought he was going to wish her luck later that day ?

The rest of the morning she went pokemon hunting, she hadn't finished filling her pokedex yet, and she still had a lot of pokemon left to catch. She wondered if others would wish her birthday today, she had made friends during her trip, but she told almost no one that that day was her birthday...she hit her head, which she could be silly sometimes....

In the afternoon she went to the Battleground, but in front of the building was Barry waiting patiently for his rival.

When she arrived at him, Barry was even more excited than usual.

Barry: Oh there you are finally Dawn, ready for a fight ?!

Dawn: Yes, of course !

\-------A fight later-------

Dawn was always up for a Pokémon battle, which was one of the reasons why she became so strong in such a short period of time. So, not surprisingly Dawn won, it was not for nothing that she had beaten the Sinnoh Council 4.

Barry: Aaaahhhhhhh.... you're really strong Dawn, but I'm not giving up, I'm going to train harder and I'm going to beat you ! So I'm going now, have a good day !

Dawn: Thanks, but wait....

Barry had already left for route 225....

Dawn was a little sad that her best friend hadn't thought about her birthday, even just a Happy Birthday would have been enough for her, but Barry was not at all the kind of person who thought about small events and he was energetic just because he had trained all his pokemon even more than usual.

Being sometimes head over heels, it wouldn't be worth so much to him. But the next time they meet, she will fine him, at least 1,000,000 pokedollars, for sure !

The rest of the afternoon she fought at the Battleground, she found Marley, there and together they fought a lot of fights against the arena champions....

It must have been 6pm when she left the Battleground, and nobody had wished her a birthday.... Her mother, who probably knew it was her birthday, lived in Twinleaf Town and unfortunately it was too far, even if she flew, it was at least 6 to 7 hours away....

She still thought she could drive to Sandgem Town which was about 5 hours away to give her pokedex to Professor Rowan to evaluate it the next day, and then go celebrate her birthday with her mother.

When she arrived there it was 11 pm.

Sangdem Town was quiet, streetlights lit up the dark streets, but the town was still a bit lively, a few people were walking in the streets and some wild pokemon, were frolicking in the parks and all over the city.

She was on her way to the pokemon center, when she saw someone she knew very well, it was Lucas, Professor Sorbier's assistant.

He was a young man about the same age as her, and they often got together during Dawn's trip against the Galactic team. Dawn had a high regard for Lucas, he was very intelligent and always kept his cool even in perilous situations.

As for Lucas, he had finished his day quite early and he had gone to Twinleaf Town thinking he would meet Dawn, to wish her a happy birthday, but she was not there so he thought he would go back home....

When he saw Dawn, Lucas smiled and went to her....

Lucas: Hey Dawn, are you okay? I have a question for you.

Dawn: Hey...I'm fine.... yeah I'm listening....

Lucas: Is today your birthday ?

When Dawn heard those words, her eyes widened and she said "YES" jovially.

Lucas: oh so.....HAPPY BIRTHDAY ! I know I have to be the last one to tell you this but I thought of you and bought you a gift. It's not much, but I hope it will make you a little happy.

When Dawn took the gift and opened it, she saw white gloves matching her scarf and hat.

Lucas : I remembered that you told me that sometimes in Sinnoh and especially in Snowpoint you get cold hands, so I bought white gloves to go with your scarf, but if you don't want them that doesn't matter....

Lucas didn't have time to finish his sentence and Dawn jumped into his arms and said "Thank you".

Lucas: d...Dawn ! n...No need to do all this to thank me!

Dawn stayed in Lucas's arms for several seconds, but was precious to her.... Lucas's face was red, but when Dawn came out of Lucas's arms, she gave him a kiss on the cheek. By this time Lucas's face had turned scarlet and even Dawn's face was very red, astonished at herself for doing this....

Lucas hid his face with his beret, while Dawn hid his face under her scarf.

Dawn: Thank you so much for those gloves Lucas ! I love them !

Lucas: I'm glad you like it, but you know it's really not a big deal...

Dawn: If I insist !

Lucas's face was still red and he didn't know what to say in the face of Dawn's reaction, but an awkward silence set in so he took the floor....

Lucas: I-I'm glad you like him then !

Dawn : But you know....anything from you would make me happy! 

The two young trainers blushed even more....

Dawn : n-No, wait, actually what I'm trying to say is .... *sigh*  
anyway... I'm going to let you go home, you must be tired, I'm going to go sleep at the pokemon center.

Lucas : Ok, have a good night Dawn and see you next time !

Dawn : See you next time !

She winked at him and before leaving she would have sworn she saw Lucas's smile as radiant as hers.

When they left, the two young trainers went back home, or in Dawn's case, to the pokemon center.

Dawn may not have had the birthday she thought she would have had or even the best birthday, but she was happy and she slept dreaming about her beloved...

**Author's Note:**

> Here dawn is the protagonist, but the story also works if lucas is the protagonist, apart from a few details...


End file.
